Wish Bond
by ouranious
Summary: A world where humans and fairies coexist. Once a human sees a fairy use it's magic, than that human is the fairy's wish bond, and has to grant wishes for only that person. Lucy encounters her fated wish bond and goes on an adventure with him to help reach his goal. [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1: Fate

The night was always Lucy's favorite day. It was the bright full moon that mesmerized her to no end. The plenty stars, in which she'd try to pick out constellations. The dark sky that would make everything seems so different. The forest and people would change into different forms that would sometimes fascinate her or scare her. Nonetheless, it was the only time of the day when she'd become who she really is. Most people were already asleep, so she would sprout her fairy wings from behind her back and fly across the night sky. The night was windy, cold, but windy enough for her to go faster and faster.

This night Lucy was racing with owls to test her speed. She was on a tree branch, alongside with the owl. She looked at the owl with determination and the nocturnal bird responded to that with a "hoot", causing her to scoff. The best part about being a fairy is that she understood animals. It was just creatures that fly, but also land creatures. This wasn't the first time she'd race an owl. The other times she had lost, but not today. She felt her blood pumping and the adrenaline running through; she felt like winning.

Her eyes were now focused on the forest that awaited her. The forest was her version as an obstacle course. It was the only place where she could practice her twists and turns; and flying really high up or below. She got into a start position.

"Ready."

The owl let out an affirmative hoot. They were both ready to spread their wings and fly. The suspension was held for long, before Lucy had let out a quick "Go!"

With quick speed, both Lucy and the owl had jumped up the branch and taken flight. Lucy was giving it her all. She had managed to pass by many twigs without getting her wings caught in one. From the corners of her eyes she could see the owl had gotten a bit ahead of her. There was no way she was going to lose again. Lucy used the wind as an acceleration to fly herself ahead of the owl. She was currently in the lead and the sight of the owl was gone. The full moon had directed her to the end of the forest. One last push, and Lucy was out of the woodland and into the open plain field.

Lucy had a humble expression on her face when she saw that she'd won. She started to dance around on the field as the owl had made its way out the forest. The appearance on the owl was opposite that of Lucy's. It looked saddened as it slowly lowered its self down to the grass field.

"Yes, I win," Lucy called out to the owl.

Her happy dance was still in session, but was soon stopped when a mediocre tornado had formed in front of her. The tornado had scared the owl causing it to fly back to its home, and Lucy put her wings away.

Lucy stared at the tornado nervously and gulped. She knew what – in this case, who – was coming, but still braced herself for it. A few seconds later, the tornado had calmed down revealing a girl with blond hair shorter than her. Lucy knew who exactly who this person was. She was the queen of the fairies, Mavis Vermillion. Although Lucy was taller than Mavis, she still respected her. The two were close in friendship.

"Queen," Lucy said showing courtesy to Mavis.

Mavis looked at Lucy with a serious expression, and Lucy could tell she wasn't here to play no games.

"So Lucy, have you seen a new wish bond yet?"

Lucy gulped. She knew this question was awaiting her. It's been two years since she had found herself a new wish bond, and in all honesty she really didn't want a new wish bond, because she was scared.

If a human was to ever spot a fairy than that human was the fairies' wish bond. The wish bond could wish for anything they'd like and it was the fairies duty to grant their wish. It was like a contract; once its wish bond sees a fairy, it cannot grant wishes for another human. Fairies wishes were nothing like a genie's. Fairies had more than three wishes; in fact their wish power was unlimited.

Lucy had met her wish bond once actually. It was male, and he had caught her by a market using her magic. Lucy was extremely happy to learn that she had met her wish bond quickly, but soon after regretted it. She found out the hard way that her wish bond was the worst. The fake smile that was plastered on the males face tricked her into thinking that he was a good person. The male would make wishes beyond her power, and if she couldn't fulfill them she would be punished. It took long for Mavis to notice what was happening, but as soon as she did she had broken the contract between Lucy and her wish bond. She also erased the wish bond's memory of his time spent with Lucy. The whole occasion still scares Lucy to this day. At times she would spot her old wish bond and quickly run away even though he has no memories of her. She really didn't want another wish bond, and she certainly wasn't planning on getting one.

Lucy looked away from Mavis, tears staring to form in her eyes. "Mavis, you know I can't."

Mavis grabbed Lucy's hand and gently caressed it. "Lucy it's been two years. Getting yourself a new wish bond could help you to forget your new one."

Lucy sighed and sat down on the plain grassy field, Mavis joined. Lucy was just scared that the past was going to repeat itself. She didn't want to go through the experience of being shamed by a wish bond. She could still remember the hard beatings her former wish bonds had given her. She remembered the loud sound the whip would make when it hit her body, and the harsh words the male would yell to her when he was beating her.

"No, please no," Lucy unconsciously started to whisper.

She was bringing up the past, and this wasn't for her. Some nights she would have reoccurring visions of the time spent with her wish bonds causing her to wake up with tears in her eyes.

"…Lucy, Lucy," Mavis shook her fellow fairy vigorously causing her to come to.

Lucy felt embarrassed by herself. "I'm sorry," her voice croaked and there were still tears in her eyes.

Mavis only shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories."

She held Lucy's hand tightly and continued to say what she came to say. "I know that your scared of a human discovering you and forcing you to do wrong, but you're a fairy. It's our job to grant wishes for someone, and you really can't just run away from that. So please Lucy, try to get yourself a wish bond."

Lucy stared into the queen's eyes and could see that she really wanted this for her. She was right though. A fairies purpose was to grant wishes and she really couldn't hide from it. She was going to get discovered someday, and when that day comes she would have to brace herself for it. Either she would get herself a good wish bond or the total opposite.

Lucy looked at Mavis with a perturbed smile. "I'll try."

With that Mavis smiled softly at Lucy and made her leave. The tornado that once confronted Lucy was once in her sight, and was later gone.

Lucy heaved out a weighted sigh before getting up. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything fun anymore so she just walked home to her cottage in the woods in the woods.

She entered her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was having trouble falling asleep, but she was soon able to.

 _The sound of the first raindrop was heard inside of Lucy's cabin. Lucy had woken up confused as to why rain was pouring in her room. When she looked up she noticed that her roof was gone. Lightening flashed and the rumbling noise of thunder was heard seconds later._

 _At first the thunder was far away, but it started to get louder and louder. Paying close attention to the noise Lucy had concluded that the thunder she was hearing were actually footsteps. There were footsteps of a giant that seemed to be making their way to her house. She needed to get out from her bed, but she found herself unable to move. It was already too late. The giant had made its way to her home and peered down inside._

 _The color of Lucy's skin paled as she saw who the giant was._

' _No_ _…_ _how_ _…_ _I thought_ _…_ _'_

 _The rain had stopped, but lightning flashes were still going. Lucy trembled in fear as she laid eyes on her former wish bond. What was he doing here? Did he somehow regain his memories of ever having Lucy? Lucy tried her best to get up from her bed but was unable to. It was like she was fused to the bed. All she could do was cry, and quiver. She felt weak._

 _The giant former wish bond opened up his mouth and bellowed. The loud roar emitted a heavy wind causing Lucy's things to fly around. The giant's mouth was still open as he breathed heavily in and out. The mien on his face was angry, and Lucy felt like she was shrinking bit by bit._

" _Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" The giant boomed._

 _Lucy shivered at the loud sounds of his voice. She couldn't have heard him when she was sleeping._

" _I was asleep!"_

 _The giant was furious at the fairy's remark. Lucy now thought it was a bad idea to say that as her former wish bond picked her up. Compared to the giant, Lucy was like a tooth pick in the giant's hand. She squirmed and squirmed in attempt to move out his hands, but it only made things worse. She was being crushed, and she could hear the sounds of her ribs cracking._

 _The giant had stop squishing her. Lucy had assumed the pain was over, but that was only just the beginning. She was stunned and immobile. Tears welled out her eyes as she realized what was happening to her. She was going to be snapped in half; she didn't want this._

 _She was petrified, she need saving. She didn't want to go down like this. There were more things she wanted to see and do, but now she'd never got the chance to._

 _A single tear had dropped from Lucy's cheeks and splashed on the floor. The tear was moving slowly down 'till it hit the ground. The tear went splat on the floor, and there was a loud echo of it doing so._

" _Somebody, Help me!"_

 _Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion when Lucy had called out for help. The giant had loosened his grip on her and she started to fall down. Luckily, the bed had broken her fall. Lucy stared at the past wish bond in confusion. He was frozen, and did not once move a single muscle. A few seconds later, a loud thunderclap was heard. Before Lucy could register what was happening, somebody knocked down the giant._

" _Of course I will!" The voice yelled as it took down the giant._

Lucy woke up abruptly from her sleep. The voice of her savior echoed in her ears. Usually she had nightmares about her old wish bond, but this was different. This time when she called out for help, there was an answer.

Lucy remembered the voice so clearly. It felt so real, and she couldn't help but think it was. The voice gave her full hope. Before, she was set on not getting another wish bond. Now, things were different. The person from her dream had saved her, and she wanted to repay the person. She wanted to be that person's fairy. She wanted to be able to thank the person by answering their wishes. She didn't exactly why but she felt connected to the person. A smiled appeared on her lips as she hoped for the person to one day discovers her.

Despite the horrid nightmare she had just had, a bright smile was on her face. She wanted to tell queen Mavis about her decision. First she needed to look presentable in front of the queen of all fairies. Lucy made her way out of the bed and into the bathroom. Once she was all pampered up, she went out from her cottage to call Mavis. She would've have called her from her home, but her past experiences had taught her well. The first time she called Mavis, a tornado had formed in her living room and her things were being swept away.

The bright sun shun through the woods, and at her as she stepped out from her cottage. Lucy exhaled as she focused on her energy. She needed to be completely focus and still in order to call for Mavis. Once she was sure she was well at peace, Lucy shouted the spell to summon up Mavis.

"Eiságo! Vasílissa ton neráidon: Mavis!"

In an instant Mavis had appeared upon her call, her signature tornado forming around her.

Lucy was actually pretty surprise, she didn't expect the queen to answer this quickly. She was a busy person after all.

"Wow that was quick."

Mavis giggled at Lucy's remark. "It's morning, and you're my first caller. Plus you're my friend, and by the look the looks on your face this seems really important to you."

This was important to her. Lucy wanted to tell Mavis about the great news. She was going to tell her about how she hoped for a new wish bond. Well, not just any wish bond, but the one she saw in her dream.

"It is," Lucy responded immediately.

Mavis didn't say anything and only nodded for her to go on.

"I'm hoping to get a new wish bond."

Mavis almost chocked on Lucy's comment. In the inside, she was happy for her, but on the outside her face was mixed with surprise and confusion. She didn't understand it. Yesterday, Lucy didn't even want a wish bond, but now she does. Don't get her wrong. She was really happy for her friend, but why the sudden change?

"What brought this on?" Mavis questioned her.

Lucy smiled as she thought back to the dream she had. Sure, the first part of it was utter torture, however the last part stuck to her. She didn't think she could ever forget it. She didn't think she could ever forget the voice.

"A dream," she said.

Mavis was taken aback. She really didn't expect this kind of answer. She looked at her with more curiosity than before; Lucy saw this as a way for her to continue.

"It's just that I had this dream about my previous wish bond. It was a nightmare, but the ending was really sweet. I had called for help, and in a few seconds someone had came."

Mavis chuckled. She knew what was going. This wasn't really the first time she'd heard something like this.

"So, you want that person to be your wish bond, right?" Mavis questioned even though she knew the answer to it.

Lucy looked guilty. Was it wrong for her to have a wish bond based on a wish?

"Is that bad?"

The look on Mavis was not one of anger, but of true happiness. What Lucy wanted was more than a wish bond.

"No, it's not. What your experiencing is a fated wish bond."

This time it was Lucy's turn to be confused. What in the fairy dust was a fated wish bond?

"W-what?"

Mavis giggled at Lucy's confusion and continued on. "A fated wish bond is a wish bond you are destined towards. It's different than a regular wish bond because you have to spot them."

This new information made Lucy blush. She actually couldn't believe it though. The voice she heard in her head was ordained to be her wish bond. Could she… Was she falling for a voice?

"Is this normal amongst fairies?" Lucy questioned. She really hoped this wasn't a weird thing.

"Yes," Mavis answered with a smile, "you'd be surprise to hear how many fairies have a fated wish bond."

Lucy wanted to ask more questions, but she saw that it was inevitable. A small rain of fairy dust was tinkling down on Mavis's head and Lucy understood. Some other fairy was calling Mavis, and she knew the Queen didn't like to keep her people waiting.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I have to go. Good luck on finding your fated wish bond!"

Lucy only nodded as she watched the mediocre tornado form around Mavis. In an instant Mavis was gone, and Lucy was left alone outside of her cottage.

Lucy thought over this fated wish bond thing and smiled. It sounded nice, but if she were going to find her fated wish bond than she'd need to start searching. Since she was in a good mood, she decided to fly to the market instead.

Once she had gotten to the market, she had spotted her old wish bond. Usually she would wait for him to pass by so she could go, but Lucy felt confident in herself. She needed to put on a brave face and be the one to pass him. So that's what she did. Her movements were timid and her heart was beating fast, but common who could blame her. She was hoping that he wouldn't recognize her, and he didn't. They didn't even make eye contact. Lucy let out the breath she was holding; she finally felt at peace now.

Now that the hard part was over for her, she needed to get going and find her wish bond. How was she going to find this person if she didn't even know what they looked liked. Lucy groaned; this was starting to get ridiculous. There were so many questions circling in her head that she didn't even get a chance to ask the queen.

Lucy tried to keep calm, if she was going to find her wish bond she'd need to stay calm, and think this through.

' _Come on Lucy, think back to your dream, maybe that could help.'_

Lucy thought back to her dream in search of clues, and she did find one. The main clue to find her destined wish bond was the voice. She remembered it so clearly, the tone of it and everything. The voice sounded so welcoming, like she was used to hearing it before. Lucy blushed slightly; she seriously was falling for a voice. What the heck is wrong with her?

At least she had a way of finding her wish bond. Fairies had unique senses, so it was easy for them to notice the smallest things. So, Lucy listened to carefully to the voices around her, and matched it to the one in her dream. She was disappointed when none of these voices matched the one in her dream. They were all different tones, and weren't nearly close. If her wish bond weren't in this market, than maybe her wish bond wouldn't be on this island either.

Lucy walked over to a stand that seemed to selling maps. If her wish bond wasn't on this island than she needed to get a move on than. Lucy smiled at the older woman in front of her.

"Hello darling would you like to buy a map?" The woman's voice was a bit shaky but still sweet.

Lucy nodded at the woman, and smiled. "Yes, please."

The woman pulled out a map from a box placed next to her and gave it to Lucy. Lucy was about to pay for the map when she heard a loud warning out of nowhere.

"Get out of the way!"

Lucy was confused to what was happening until she saw it. There was a boy riding a horse, and he seemed to have no control of it. The horse was going in all different directions, and it made the people worry. The woman selling maps ducked behind the counter, and so did everyone else. Without thinking things through, Lucy instantly used her magic.

"Stereá Aspída!"

Immediately, a pink bubble shield had formed around her. The boy riding the horse had eye contact with her and everything seemed to stop. Except for her and the boy.

This wasn't good. The boy had seen her use her magic and now he was going to be her wish bond. There went her chances of finding her fated wish bond.

The boy watched in shock and confusion, as everything seemed to be frozen, except for Lucy of course. His head turned to Lucy when he noticed that she, like him, wasn't frozen.

Lucy casted away the shield and stood up straight. She was going to explain to the boy what happened, when the boy suddenly had an outburst.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" The boy asked, jumping off from the still horse and facing Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the guy's voice. "I'm a fairy."

"Really, a fairy? That's cool! You must be really good at it than," he says taking Lucy's hand and holding it in his.

Lucy nearly chokes on her breath as she hears the guy's voice one more time.

' _No, it couldn't be, or could it.'_

This guy's voice… It was… It sounded like the one in her dream. He had that same friendly and reassuring tone like the one in her dream.

She eyed the guy up and down several times. The dude had pink hair that was scruffy and pointing in different directions. He wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket, green cargo pants, and black shoes. He also had a white-checkered scarf wrapped around his neck, and a brown backpack strapped around his shoulder. There was a scar on the bottom right on his chin, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder what he had gone through to get that. He also looked and smelled dirty like he hadn't taken a bath in days before.

She couldn't believe it. She had found her fated wish bond. Well actually, he had come to her, but still. This was much easier than she expected, and she was really happy. She actually connected to him, like they were to meet each other. And here they were standing face to face. This was nice.

"Are you okay?" Her wish bond gripped her hand and looked at her worryingly.

Lucy looked down and saw that her hand was still in his. She quickly pulled it back and blush.

' _Keep it together Lucy! He's going to start thinking you're weird.'_

"You're so weird." The guy broke out into a flamboyant laughter.

Lucy's heart felt like it had just been stabbed. She did kind of expect him to say it though. I mean you got to think about in terms of perspective. What if their situation was flipped around? Lucy would be the raggedy… hobo, maybe, and he would be the fairy. Lucy giggled at the thought of her wish bond sprouting wings from his back. He didn't seem to be the fairy type. So, if her wish bond was a fairy, and he was acting in some sort of giddy way, she too would call him weird as well. Once again, Lucy giggled at the thought of her wish bond acting all-faint.

Lucy laughed and smiled at her fated wish bond. "I'm just glad I found you."

Her wish bond looked at her wide eyes filled with puzzlement. "You were looking for me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Helping

**[A/N] Before you read on just wanted to let you know Lucy is human size all the time even when she uses her wings.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy's skin turned a shade lighter when she realized what she had just said. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words were spoken. She couldn't just tell him he was her fated wish bond; he probably wouldn't like that. Plus if he had asked her how she'd knew this it would be silly for to say it was because of a dream. A dream, that might not mean much to him but was to her. It was because of that dream she had that she wasn't as scared of her former wish bond as she was before.

As a result of her time spent with her old wish bond, Lucy had believed that all humans were like that. She assumed that all humans were corrupt to their partnered fairies, and Lucy would feel scared for them. When you tried to ask for help no one would come for you, and you'll just be trapped in an invisible cage unable to be free. There had been a few times where Lucy had called for help, but no one came. Actually, no one believed her. None of the humans here believed that her former wish bond was a sick menace that she described to them. To them he was an innocent, too pure; never hurt a fly kind of guy. Lucy was the only one who knew his true nature, and she was the only one who had to bear it all, the pain and suffering.

Then, there was a light. This light didn't appear in front of her but in a dream. The voice that she heard in her dream, so resolute to help her, was the hope that she needed. Not hope that she could escape the nightmare of her dream, but the nightmare of the world. The confused looking pink haired dude in front of her made her rethink her visions on how humans were like. Because of him, she now knows that when you call for help an answer would appear right in front of you.

Lucy would be glad to let him be her fated wish bond, even though she didn't know much of what it was. However, she was nervous of what he might do. She was actually scared that he was going to leave her. She was afraid that he wouldn't accept it, so she needed to keep things safe. She wasn't going to tell him that he was her fated wish bond just yet; yeah, things had to be kept simple, she could always tell him later.

"What I meant was that I finally get to grant someone's wishes, and make them happy," she said chuckling nervously.

Half of that statement was actually true. It's already known that Lucy had already a wish bond, but the part about making the humans happy by fulfilling their wishes was true. Other than food and water, like what humans need to survive, fairies also needed the cheerfulness of the humans. The fact that they made humans happy made them fill with energy.

Lucy watched as her fated wish bond cocked his head to the side.

"I really don't understand this at all," he whined.

Lucy could tell that he wasn't just talking about her statement, but about time being frozen. She observed how he waved his hand in front of the unmovable horse in attempts to make it flinch. She'd needed to explain how time froze and what a wish bond was, and that's what she did.

She explained to him the reason for why everything was frozen in time. She told him it was because he saw her used her magic and now he was her wish bond. Lucy purposely left out the fact that she needed to find him, of course. She then went on and told him what a wish bond was, and the rules of it. There rules like you can't wish for something beyond a fairies power, such as bring back the dead or execute someone.

"So, if I become your wind blond or whatever does that mean I'm your partner?" He asked giving her skeptical look.

Lucy facepalmed at the "wind blond" part but still answered the question nonetheless.

"Yes." She gave him a soft smile.

"Than that's great!"

Lucy didn't expect the sudden outburst from him. Actually, she didn't expect that statement at all. Why was this so great to him? She eyed him suspiciously; she had no clue what was going on with him. Maybe she could just ask. He'll tell her, right?

"I'm Natsu, by the way," He held out his hands for Lucy to shake.

'Natsu'

Lucy liked the way his name sounded on her tongue. It sounded warm. It was the name fit for the hot season, summer. Lucy wondered if his skin felt the same way. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She was right. His hands were warm, and it felt nice on her skin.

"I'm Lucy." She smiled as she briefly strokes her thumb on his hand.

Natsu grinned at her before reluctantly taking his hand back.

It was official. Natsu was her (fated) wish bond, and she was to start doing wishes for him. She had expected time to continue on, but everything stood frozen. It wasn't until a bristling sound of the heavy wind was heard in front of them. A tornado had formed and Natsu was on alert, he had thoughts that there might be a freak storm happening. Lucy, on the other, knew what was happening, she just didn't expect her to appear.

The tornado had calmly settled revealing a female that Lucy was familiar with, but not Natsu. Mavis beamed fondly at Lucy and also at Natsu's shocked face.

"Queen, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She hadn't really expected the sudden appearance of her.

"Queen?" Natsu spluttered out of sheer shock.

Mavis giggled at the sudden outburst. She took a brief glance at Lucy, and then looked back at Natsu. 'Lucy sure does have a weird fated wish bond,' she couldn't help but think.

"Yeah, I'm Mavis. Queen of all fairies."

Natsu eyed Mavis up and down. 'Queen?' he said again in his head. 'But she is short.' She practically looked like a kid at her height. Natsu was tempted to know how someone like her became queen but shrugged it off. The answer would just come to him sooner or later.

"To answer your question, Lucy I'm just checking up on my fairies." She smiled contently at her. "Now that I see that you're okay, I can just take my leave."

Mavis was about to leave out but was suddenly stopped by Lucy.

"Wait!"

Lucy had remembered that she still had questions about what a fated wish bond was exactly. Since the queen herself was already here, this was her opportunity to ask her.

"Yes?" Mavis asked stopping herself from departing.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but closed them. She was trying to think of a way to reword her question so it wouldn't give off much to Natsu. She was sure that if Natsu was to hear what a fated wish bond was he would simply just hate it. Having no other way to rephrase the question, Lucy simply whispered it in Mavis's ear.

Mavis looked at the perplexed look on Lucy's face and smirked. She whispered into Lucy's ear only two words that would be the only answer needed for her question.

"Your Mate."

Lucy's face felt as if it was bursting into flames. Her whole face was red and she was internally trying to calm herself down.

Mavis chuckled at Lucy's reaction.

"I've told you, Lucy, this is common among some fairies. Even I had one."

Lucy watched the look on the Queen's face go from content to depress. She was enticed to ask what had happened, but she figured it wasn't her place to do so. She just nodded in understanding, and Mavis took her leave, waving bye to the both of them. The tornado once in front of them earlier appeared again but faded an instant later.

The second Mavis left time had started up again. The irrational horse that was once stationary had rocketed by Natsu causing him to fall from the ground. The humans behind their stands had come out of hiding once they were sure the horse was gone. Lucy helped Natsu up from the ground, dusting the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked looking over Natsu to see if there were any bleedings.

Natsu checked himself to see if there was blood on him. "Yeah, I'm good."

Natsu was about to say something else when he noticed the uneasiness in Lucy. She was swaying her body back and fiddled with her arm. She would take quick glances at him, and advert her gaze when she'd been caught.

"Are you okay?" Natsu questioned, knowing that there was something wrong with her.

Lucy strained to get her words out. She knew what she wanted to ask him, but was afraid of how he would respond.

"W-why is it so great that we're partners."

Lucy caught the shock then distressed look on his face and regretted asking.

"You don't have -," She stopped talking when Natsu had interrupted her.

"My father, Igneel," he began, "he was the greatest dad in the world, well to me of course."

Lucy didn't really expect him to start talking about his father, but she still listened, however.

"He was protective of me actually, though that didn't stop him from training me. He thought me many things. Like how to fight, read, write. He showed me cool things about earth, but then one day – I don't even know when and how – he upped and disappeared. I plan on finding him, of course. It's so great that we're partners because you can help me find the 12 golden keys. I heard rumors that they came from fairies, and if you gather all of them together you get to make an ultimate wish. At first, I didn't believe, but then I saw you."

Lucy's eyes widened when he talked about getting all twelve golden keys. She'd heard fellow fairies around her talking about it, but like Natsu, she had thought they were rumors. They say that the twelve golden keys are like the gateway to getting your most desired wish. They are scattered all over the earth in the most dangerous places. The thing about the keys is you could only wish for one thing, by putting all of them in a circle and calling out the right words. That's what Lucy heard, but was this all even true?

"A-aren't they just rumors?"

"Rumors or not. You'll never know if you don't set out and find them." Natsu clenched his hands hard.

Lucy could see the determination in his eyes. He must really care about his dad if he was going out to find something that may not be true. Still, Lucy liked this side she was seeing from him. A persona filled with willpower and optimism that didn't seem to die down. It was like she was drawn to it, and her heart wouldn't stop beating. It seemed too good to be true, for him to be her fated wish bond.

"Then I'll help you," she said with a small rosiness on her cheeks.

"Huh?" Natsu had not really expected that response from her.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's dumbfounded face. "We are partners, right? And I'm your fairy, so I'll help you find the twelve golden keys."

The look on Natsu's face quickly turned from astounded to happy. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, grinning at her.

That grin of his was so bright. It made him look like a child, and they seemed to be really contagious. Lucy found herself beaming right back at him.

"How are we going to find them?" Natsu asked, ecstatic expression now faltered. "I've traveled three days in search for them, but I got nothing." Seconds later, Natsu's stomach had rumbled causing him to clutch his gut and over exaggerate how long he hasn't eaten.

'Three Days?'

Lucy stared at Natsu like he was crazy. No wonder he looked and smelled dirty. Plus he hasn't eaten for who knows how long. It's like he was living the life of a hobo. Lucy could imagine him standing on street corners asking for spare change. She really couldn't believe this guy was her mate. Luckily she knew of a place that would benefit Natsu's hygiene and help them get information about the twelve golden keys.

"I know of a place that can help us."

The instant Lucy had said that Natsu dejected appearance quickly turned back to its jubilant self. "Really, where? What's it called?"

"Fairy Tail." Lucy beamed at Natsu.

Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in the fairyland, Fiore. Queen Mavis along with three other people was the founder of it, and all fairies were members. She soon found that fitting all fairies in just one building was too uncomforting. So she appointed nineteen fairies to go out and build their own guild, and the remaining fairies would choose what guild they would join or just stay in Fairy Tail. Lucy, of course, chooses to stay at Fairy Tail. The place felt at home like she truly belonged there. She considered the members there like a true family. Being the queen and the head of the guild, Mavis found out it was hard to keep up with the other guilds and her own so she just appointed a new master of Fairy Tail. A man named Makarov Dreyar today now guides the guild.

Without saying another word Lucy pulled Natsu to an empty alleyway. She looked to her left and right to see if anyone was watching her.

"So how do we plan on getting here?" Natsu asked glancing around wondering why Lucy had brought him here.

"Like this," Lucy brought up her right hand to the sky and called out a teleportation spell. "Jaunting Beam!"

A yellow circle appeared around the two, and a sudden light had flashed out from the ground engulfing the two making them fade away. They had appeared in a totally different location and the light from before had died down. The place wasn't like the countryside Natsu was from. It had tall townhouses, and off in the distance, it looked like some sort of large castle.

"This is Fiore." Lucy gestured her arm to every direction. Her arm then indicated to the large guild building in front of them. "That is Fairy Tail."

Natsu followed behind Lucy to the guild. Lucy, revealing the fairies flying around and using their magic, pushed the doors open. Natsu gawked at the scene ahead of him. There were fairies fighting, some were drinking, and others were acting calm like this was completely normal.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy exclaimed walking inside, along with Natsu.

The guild's frantic had suddenly stopped when they heard the familiar voice.

"Lucy!" They all shouted, "We've missed you so much. Glad to see you're back."

They all gathered around her giving her hugs, and it wasn't a matter of time until somebody finally noticed Natsu. They all eyed him up and down trying to figure out who he was.

A guy with black messy hair came up to Natsu in only his underpants. "Who the hell are you?"

Natsu scowled directly at him. "I'm Natsu. What's it you, stripper?"

After Natsu had said that he and the black haired dude starting fighting with each other. Unpleasant comments were thrown back and forth; there were also some punches and kicks put into the mix.

"Quit saying I'm naked sal-"

Lucy interrupted the guy from insulting Natsu. "Gray, your clothes."

Gray looked down at himself and was surprised to see that he was in fact naked with just his underwear on. "What the hell? What happened to my clothes?"

Natsu snorted. "Told you were naked."

Gray glared daggers at Natsu, he seriously wasn't going to deal with his shit load right now. "You think this is funny? Laugh at this!"

A pale blue light had formed on Gray's hand then revealed a storm of ice that was directed right at Natsu. Not really expecting that Natsu was knocked down but wasn't injured really badly. There were just a few small bruises on his side.

Lucy ran towards Natsu who was currently laying hurt on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She quickly lifted up his shirt to see the bruises on his shirt. She then turned at stared at Gray. "Gray, what the hell?"

"What, the fairy can't take a hit? I didn't even hurt him that bad." He said sounding a bit apologetic.

When Gray had said that Lucy facepalmed. How could she be so careless? She was so caught up in the guild and her friends that she forgot to introduce Natsu formally. Although it was a well-known fairy rule that no humans were allowed to step into the fairy world, and that meant humans were not given the consent to enter any buildings. It was clear that Lucy had broken it.

"He's not a fairy, he's human." She said almost softly. She held out a hand for Natsu, and he proudly took it and stood up like nothing ever happened.

"What?" The guild yelled in unison.

A loud commotion of noise had now filled up the whole room. They were basically just comments telling Lucy what she did was bad. Others were shocked and amazed because she was the first fairy to bring a human. She had broken one of the biggest rules and now she had to face the consequence.

"What is going on around here," boomed a loud voice that came from the upstairs of the guild.

The hubbub had stopped, and everyone turned his or her eyes to a short man who looked angry. The man that stood before was the master of fairy tail.

"Makarov…" A female known as Mirajane said from behind a bar stand.

His voice bellowed once more. "Well isn't anyone going to tell me?"

A few seconds had passed until a guild member revealed what has happened. "Lucy brought a human to the guild."

"Lucy…" Makarov voice was suddenly calm as he looked at Lucy who was staring confidently back at him.

He looked directly at Natsu now. From his judgment, he looked indifferent and a bit of pain. "…Why?"

Lucy knew exactly why. 'Because he helped me.' To some fairies getting dream help and wanting to return the favor was absurd. Why would you return the favor if they didn't know what they did? To Lucy, however, it was different. Natsu saved her from her constant nightmares. When she heard about what happened to Natsu's dad, and his desire to collect the twelve golden keys she instantly wanted to support him. He was her mate, and she liked him very much.

"He's my wish bond, and I wanted to help him."

Makarov shook his head negatively. "That's still not an excuse. You know there are consequences right?"

Lucy bobbed her head.

"No!" Natsu suddenly shouted at him, "Don't punish her."

Makarov stared at him with wide eyes, while Lucy's was soft. Lucy could feel her face turning red and her heart fluttering. It was just like in her dream. It was the same tone that he used and was really caring. It made Lucy all blissful inside too hear it again as if she was currently having the dream again.

"It's my fault. I should've known that this would get her in trouble, and I wouldn't have come here. Please don't punish her."

Lucy shook her head at Natsu's attempt at getting her out of trouble. "It's ok Natsu. I was the one that brought you here, well aware of the consequences. Still, I wanted to help you find what you desire."

"What was it that he required that it caused you to bring him here?" Makarov was now intrigued and so were the other guild members.

"The twelve golden keys," Natsu told Makarov himself.

The whole guild was silent, only for the first five seconds. "WHAT?"

A red haired girl known as Erza came up from the crowd to speak to Natsu. "How do you even know about that?"

Natsu studied the fairies attire. Her top half was armored protected, and for the bottom, she wore a blue skirt and black boots. Her look on her face was also daunting, and Natsu had a feeling he shouldn't play any games with her.

"I've read about them in books."

"Why do you need to find the twelve golden keys?" She questioned further.

Natsu thought back to all the moments he's had with his father. "To bring back my dad."

"Look at that, some other idiot who's looking for the keys just to bring back the dead," Gray grunted.

Natsu was about to retort but stopped when Lucy did it for him.

"Shut up!" She barked. "You don't know anything about Natsu and his dad, so don't you dare say that. I don't either, but I'm plenty sure that his dad is still alive. The reason he wants to get the keys is to get back his dad that disappeared not died. I may not know Natsu that well, but I'm still plenty sure that his dad is still. When he told me about Igneel it felt like I was part of it. So I decided to bring him here even though I knew I was going to get in trouble for it, still I wanted to help."

Natsu stared at Lucy with awe like she was a gift given to him from the world. Honestly, he really hadn't expected her to back him up like that. She said it with such feeling that it made Natsu feel unusual inside if that's even the right word.

Natsu placed a hand on his rapidly beating chest and smiled contently at the blond. "Lucy."

Gray looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

After hearing Lucy defend Natsu like that, Makarov decided to rethink this whole consequence. He may look old, but he understood the relationship these two had. It seemed like their bond was more powerful than any other fairy and human. He knew exactly what Natsu was to Lucy. Lucy cared deeply about him so much that she was willing to break the rules for him.

"I've decided not to discipline you," Makarov said getting the whole guild's attention.

"What, why?" Erza asked the question that Lucy was about to.

Makarov sighed and a small chuckle was heard. "You seem to want to help him so bad. Plus, he is your wish bond."

Lucy stared at the master for long before grinning. "Thank you!"

"So, you need help finding the twelve golden keys, huh?" Makarov asked Natsu even though he fully knew the answer to that.

Natsu smiled and nodded energetically.

Makarov laughed at Natsu's enthusiasm before calling out fairy with short blue hair known as Levy.

She knew exactly what the master wanted her to do without him having to say so. Levy conjured up a golden book about the twelve golden keys, and everyone gathered her. She told them what the book said. About how the keys were scattered all over the earth in twelve, but there was no distinct location for them. The thing about these keys is that they're placed in different locations when someone has already used up a wish.

Natsu and Lucy frowned at that information, but Levy brought them with good news. She told them where the keys had originally been found and decided that they start there instead.

"This is great!" Natsu blurted out to Lucy.

Lucy giggled at how happy Natsu looked right now. 'Cute'

Levy gave Lucy the map of where the twelve golden keys were originally located. There were xs on the map showing them where they the keys were before.

Natsu observed the map before grinning up at Lucy who returned the smile. "It looks like our adventure is just starting."

"Yeah!"

Lucy held the map tight in her hand and thanked everyone for helping her out. She used her magic to transport them back to earth, as the light was swallowing them up they were all wishing both of them good luck before they disappeared.


End file.
